Among developers of workstation software, it is increasingly important to provide a flexible software environment while maintaining consistency in the user's interface. Interrupt processing on existing systems does not identify a processor fault condition and parse the error to a particular input or output driver.
For example, the Apple Macintosh computer detects processor faults, but if it occurs in a driver, the system crashes and processing can only continue after reboot. IBM processors, similarly, require a system reboot after a processor fault in any interrupt stack. Most of the computer industry follows the IBM model for processing interrupts.